tokyoghoulfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Мамору Мияно
Мамору Мияно (宮野真守, Miyano Mamoru) — японский сэйю и музыкант, принимавший участие в работе над аниме «Tokyo Ghoul». На первой церемонии вручения наград «Seiyu Awards» за роль Лайта Ягами был номинирован в категориях «Лучший актёр главной роли» и «Лучший начинающий актёр»; за ту же роль на выставке «Tokyo International Anime Fair» ему была вручена премия «Tokyo Anime Awards» категории «Лучший сэйю». В следующем году на второй церемонии вручения наград «Seiyu Awards» вновь стал номинантом в категории «Лучший актёр главной роли». В конце 2008 года Мамору Мияно женился; через 2-3 месяца после заявления о помолвке у него родился сын. Примеры озвученных ролей Аниме-сериалы * Ajin — Кей Нагаи * Bungou Stray Dogs - Дазай Осаму * Antique Bakery — Эйджи Канда * Aoi Bungaku Series — Кан * Arata The Legend — Ютака * Assassination Classroom — Гакушу Асано * Assassination Classroom (второй сезон) — Гакушу Асано * Bakkyuu HIT! Crash Bedaman — Джо Фукаири * Battle Spirits Saikyō Ginga Ultimate Zero — Цурухаши * Ben-To — Юу Канеширо (эпизоды 2, 6) * Big Windup! — Рио Накадзава * Black Butler: Book of Circus — Шут * Blood Blockade Battlefront — Дог Хаммер * Bungō Stray Dogs — Осаму Дадзай * Cardfight!! Vanguard G — Коджи Ибуки * Cardfight!! Vanguard G GIRS Crisis — Коджи Ибуки * Chihayafuru — Таичи Машима * Chihayafuru 2 — Таичи Машима * (La) Corda d'Oro Blue Sky — Сэй Амамия * (La) Corda D'Oro ~secondo passo~ (спешл) — Аой Кадзи * CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon — Таск (эпизоды 5, 9-25) * D.Gray-man — Чао Цзи (эпизод 51) * Death Note — Лайт Ягами * Death Note Relight - Visions of a God (спешл) — Лайт Ягами * Death Parade — Харада (эпизод 6) * Dog Days — Шинку Идзуми * Dog Days' — Шинку Идзуми * Dog Days'' — Шинку Идзуми * Dragonaut - The Resonance — Ашим Джамал * Durarara!! — Масаоми Кида * Durarara!!×2 The Second Arc — Масаоми Кида * Durarara!!×2 The Third Arc — Масаоми Кида * Durarara!!×2 Shō — Масаоми Кида * Earl and Fairy — Улисс * El Cazador de la Bruja — L.A. * Eureka Seven — Мундоги * Eyeshield 21 — Харуто Сакураба * Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club — Рин Мацуока * Free! Eternal Summer — Рин Мацуока * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood — Линг Яо * Gakuen Alice — Нода-сенсей * Gatchaman Crowds — Берг Кацэ * Gatchaman Crowds insight — Берг Кацэ * Hajime no Ippo Rising — Генджи Камогава (в юности) * High School of the Dead — Хисаши Иго * Hit o Nerae! — Наото Оидзуми * Hunter × Hunter (TV 2011) — Хролло Люцифер * Inazuma Eleven — Астарот (эпизод 110); Каин Сайто; Дролл; Ацуя Фубуки; Широ Фубуки (эпизоды 31-127); Джо Джонс; Тоору Кадомичи; Ворон; Атаро Тенджин; Юу Идзуно * Inazuma Eleven GO — Широ Фубуки * Inu X Boku Secret Service — Дзангэ Нацумэ * Jewelpet — Кеиго Тайто * Jinki:Extend — Косэ (эпизод 5) * K — Сарухико Фушими * K: Return of Kings — Сарухико Фушими * Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress — Биба * Karneval — Йоги * Kimi ni Todoke 2nd Season — Кенто Миура * Koutetsu Sangokushi — Хагуген Рикусон * Kurau: Phantom Memory — Тэд (эпизод 24) * Kurozuka — Куро * Kyo kara Maoh! 3rd Series — Дельфиас фон Винкотт (эпизод 16) * Love Love? — Наото Оидзуми * Magi - The Kingdom of Magic — Му Алексиус * Magic Kaito 1412 — Сагуру Хакуба * Magical Warfare — Такеши Нанасэ * Mekakucity Actors — Коноха; Распахнутые Глаза * Mewtwo ~Kakusei e no Prologue~ (спешл) — Дэнто * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 — Сэцуна Ф. Сэйей * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season — Сэцуна Ф. Сэйей * Monthly Girls' Nozaki-kun — Сабуро Судзуки * Mushibugyō — Котори Мацунохара * Natsuiro Kiseki — Такаши * Nobunaga Concerto — Сабуро * Nobunaga The Fool — Ода Нобунага * One-Punch Man — Маска Амаи * Ouran High School Host Club — Тамаки Суо * Overlord — актёр Пандоры * Phi Brain - Kami no Puzzle (третий сезон) — епископ * Phi-Brain - Puzzle of God — епископ * Phi-Brain - Puzzle of God: The Orpheus Order — епископ * Pokémon: Black and White — Дэнто * Pokémon: Black and White: Rival Destinies — Дэнто * Polar Bear's Café — Альпака (эпизод 37); Дикообраз (эпизод 31) * Prince of Stride: Alternative — Рэйджи Сува * (The) Prince of Tennis II OVA vs. Genius 10 — Рёга Эчидзэн * Rainy Cocoa — Рёта Сакураи * Rainy Cocoa, Welcome to Rainy Color — Рёта Сакураи * Red Data Girl — Йошики Хаякава * Rental Magica — Фин Круда (эпизоды 22-24) * Saint Seiya Omega — Цигнус Хёга * Sands of Destruction — Кайли Илнис * (The) Seven Deadly Sins — Гилсандер * (The) Seven Deadly Sins (второй сезон) — Гилсандер * Show By Rock!! — Шудзо * Skip Beat! — Шотаро/Шо Фува * Sōkyū no Fafner - Single Program - Right of Left- (спешл) — Рё Масаока * Sōten Kōro — Цао Цао * Soul Eater — Смерть-младший * Soul Eater Not! — Смерть-младший (эпизоды 6, 12) * Star Driver — Такуто Цунаши * Starry Sky — Шики Кагурадзака * Steins;Gate — Ринтаро Окабэ * Suzuka — Кадзуки Цуда * Tokimeki Memorial ~Only Love~ — Рику Аоба * Tokyo Ghoul — Шу Цукияма * Tokyo Ghoul √A — Шу Цукияма * Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru — Шусэй Усуи * Ushio & Tora — Гирё * Uta no Prince-sama - Maji Love 1000% — Токия Ичиносэ * Uta no Prince-sama - Maji Love 2000% — Токия Ичиносэ * Utano☆Princesama Revolutions — Токия Ичиносэ * Valvrave the Liberator — Ханоин * Valvrave the Liberator (второй сезон) — Ханоин * Vampire Knight — Зеро и Ичиру Кирю * Vampire Knight Guilty — Зеро и Ичиру Кирю * Wolf's Rain — Киба * Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life — Вузер * Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life: Awakening Arc — Вузер * Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life: Phantasmagoric Arc (третий сезон) — Вузер * Young Black Jack — Маруо Хякки * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX — Абидос Третий * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal II — Дайске Катагири * Zetman — Коуга Амаги * Zipang — Кацуоши Хаяшибара OVA * Boku, Otaryman — Йошитани * Bungaku Shōjo Memoir I - Yume-Miru Shōjo no Prelude — Рёто Сакураи * Fate/Prototype — Райдер * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Special Edition — Сэцуна Ф. Сэйей * Mushibugyō — Котори Мацунохара * Tokyo Ghoul: Pinto — Шу Цукияма * Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations — Камуи * Wolf's Rain — Киба ONA * Mobile Suit Gundam Seed C.E.73: Stargazer — Шамз Коза (в DVD-версии; ep 3) * Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal — Принц Деманде Полнометражные фильмы * 009 Re:Cyborg — Киборг 009 / Джо Шимамура * Ajin: Demi-Human - Compel — Кей Нагаи * Ajin: Shōtotsu — Кей Нагаи * (The) Boy and The Beast — Ичирохико (взрослый) * Bungaku Shōjo — Рёто Сакураи * Eureka Seven - good night, sleep tight, young lovers — Мундоги * Fusé: Memoirs of a Huntress — Шино * Hal — Рю * High Speed! -Free! Starting Days- — Рин Мацуока * Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge — Хролло Люцифер * Inazuma Eleven Go vs. Danbōru Senki W — Широ Фубуки * Inazuma Eleven GO: Kyūkyoku no Kizuna Griffon — Широ Фубуки; Широ Фубуки * Inazuma Eleven: Saikyō Gundan Ogre Shūrai — Широ Фубуки; Гебо Торангас * K: Missing Kings — Сарухико Фушими * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer — Сэцуна Ф. Сэйей * Planzet — Таиши Акеджима * Pokémon the Movie: Black - Victini and Reshiram — Дэнто * Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened — Дэнто * Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice — Дэнто * Pokémon the Movie: White - Victini and Zekrom — Дэнто * Shin Gekijō-ban Initial D Legend 1 -Kakusei- — Такуми Фудживара * Shin Gekijō-ban Initial D Legend 2 -Tōsō- — Такуми Фудживара * Shin Gekijō-ban Initial D Legend 3 -Mugen- — Такуми Фудживара * Star Driver the Movie — Такуто Цунаши * Steins;Gate Fuka Ryōiki no Déjà vu — Ринтаро Окабэ * Sword of the Stranger — Джурота Инуи * Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike — Флинн Скифо * Tekken: Blood Vengeance — Шин Камия * Yowamushi Pedal — Шин Йошимото Видеоигры * Castlevania Judgement — Алукард * Dragon Shadow Spell — Аманэ Каито * Fate/Grand Order — Ассассин (Чарльз-Генри Сансон), Берсеркер (Доктор Джекилл) * LUX-PAIN — Ацуки Сайджо * The Last Story — Эрза * Project X Zone — Флинн Скифо * Tales of the Heroes: Twin Brave — Флинн Скифо * Tales of the World: Reve Unitia — Флинн Скифо * Tales of Vesperia — Флинн Скифо * Summon Night Craft Sword Monogatari: Hajimari no Ishi — Джейд * A.S.H. - Archaic Sealed Heat — Джикавен * True Fortune — Джун Хошимия * La Corda D'Oro 2 — Кадзи Аой * Makai Senki Disgaea 5 — Киллия * Scared Rider Xechs — Кирисава Такт * Scared Rider Xechs: Stardust Lovers — Кирисава Такт * Fire Emblem if — Леон * MONSTER HUNTER FRONTIER ONLINE SEASON 10 — 19-ый вариант голоса для мужчины-охотника * Durarara!! 3way standoff — Масаоми Кида * Super Robot Wars Z — Мундоги * Star Ocean: First Departure — Ратикс Фарренц * Elsword — Ворон * Kingdom Hearts - Re:Chain of Memories — Рику * Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days — Рику * Kingdom Hearts II — Рику * Kingdom Hearts — Рику * Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep — Рику * Final Fantasy XV — Игнис Ступео Сциентия * Steins;Gate — Ринтаро Окабэ * Persona 5 — Рюджи Сакамото * Gundam Extreme Vs. Full Boost — Сэцуна Ф. Сэйей * Gundam Extreme Vs. — Сэцуна Ф. Сэйей * Gundam Musou 3 — Сэцуна Ф. Сэйей * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 — Сэцуна Ф. Сэйей * Super Robot Wars Z2: Hakai-hen — Сэцуна Ф. Сэйей * Super Robot Wars Z2: Saisei-hen — Сэцуна Ф. Сэйей * My Little Pony ~Tomodachi wa Mahō~ — Шайнинг Армор * Inazuma Eleven 2 — Широ Фубуки * Inazuma Eleven 3 — Широ Фубуки * Inazuma Eleven Strikers — Широ Фубуки * Skip Beat! — Шо Фува * Storm Lover V — Соя Тацухара * Cross Ange: Tenshi to Ryū no Rondo tr. — Таск * Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney — Закария Барнгам (Джиикен Банроддо) Drama CD * Akumajo Dracula Radio Chronicle — Алукард * Tokyo*Innocent — Хандзо * Barajou no Kiss — Харуто Хисуги * Harmony Explosion — Кирисава Такт * Ryukyu Incident — Кирисава Такт * Scared Rider Xechs: Winter Mute 1-3-6 — Кирисава Такт * Starry☆Sky — Шики Кагурадзука * DOLLS — Шикибу Сэйджу * Karneval — Йоги * Vampire Knight — Зеро Кирю Мюзиклы * Musical Tennis no Oujisama in winter: Side Fudomine ~Special Match~ — Идзуми Томоя * Musical Tennis no Oujisama: Remarkable First Match Fudomine — Идзуми Томоя * Musical Tennis no Oujisama Dream Live 2nd — Тэцу Ишида * Musical Tennis no Oujisama Dream Live 4th — Тэцу Ишида * Musical Tennis no Oujisama in winter: Side Fudomine ~Special Match~ — Тэцу Ишида * Musical Tennis no Oujisama: Remarkable First Match Fudomine — Тэцу Ишида * Musical Tennis no Oujisama: The Imperial Match in winter 2005-2006 — Тэцу Ишида Дубляж * Percy Jackson & the Olympians — Перси Джексон * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets — Перси Уизли * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire — Перси Уизли * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone — Перси Уизли * X-Men Origins: Wolverine — Циклоп/Скотт Саммерс Исполнение песен Музыкальные темы для аниме * Ajin — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг) * Cardfight!! Vanguard G — исполнение заглавной темы * Cardfight!! Vanguard G Stride Gate-hen — исполнение заглавной темы (опенинг) * (La) Corda d'Oro Blue Sky — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг #4) * (La) Corda D'Oro ~secondo passo~ (спешл) — исполнение заглавной темы * Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг) * Free! Eternal Summer — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг) * Inu X Boku Secret Service — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг #4) * Koutetsu Sangokushi — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг) * Prince of Stride: Alternative — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг) * Show By Rock!! — исполнение промежуточной темы (от лица Трихроники) * Uta no Prince-sama - Maji Love 1000% — исполнение промежуточной темы (4 эпизод), исполнение заглавной темы (опенинг, эндинг) * Uta no Prince-sama - Maji Love 2000% — исполнение заглавной темы (опенинг, эндинг) * Utano☆Princesama Revolutions — исполнение заглавной темы (опенинг, эндинг) * Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life: Awakening Arc — исполнение заглавной темы Синглы * Kuon (2007) * Discovery (2008) * ...Kimi e (2008) * JS (2009) * Refrain (2009) * Hikari, Hikaru (2010) * Orpheus (2011) * Dream Fighter (2011) * Ultra Fly (2012) * Kanon (2013) * New Order (2014) * Break It (2014) * Shine (2015) Альбомы * Break (11 марта 2009) * Wonder (4 августа 2010) * Fantasista (19 апреля 2012) * Passage (18 сентября 2013) * Frontier (16 сентября 2015) Интересные факты * Мамору Мияно помимо пения увлекается футболом. * Музыкант владеет навыками игры на арфе и гармонике. Внешние ссылки * Официальный веб-сайт Мамору Мияно * Facebook-аккаунт * Статья в англоязычной Википедии * Статья в русскоязычной Википедии * Канал на YouTube Навигация по сайту Категория:Личности Категория:Сэйю